injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: DC vs. Marvel Epic-Comic Book Clash (From The Mind Of Seancrl001)
As the name suggests from above, this is another spin-off of my Injustice fanon stories featuring characters from both comic book franchise universes fighting it out with each other. This page will talk about the story mode, character voices list, battle quotes, bonus costumes, and player achievements. 1. Characters Voice List= Batman/Bruce Wayne: Kevin Conroy Catwoman/Selina Kyle: Grey DeLisle-Griffin Wonder Woman/Princess Diana Prince: Susan Eisenberg Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: George Newbern Dr. Robert Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk: Gabriel Mann and Fred Tatasciore Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova/Natasha Romanoff/Natalie Rushman/Black Widow: Vanessa Marshall Sharon Carter/Agent 13: Kate Higgins Steve Rogers/Captain America: Brian Bloom Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue And F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Cindy Robinson And Kerry Condon Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark/Iron Man: Eric Loomis James Howlett/Logan/Patch/Wolverine: Steven Jay Blum Ororo Munroe/Storm: Danielle Nicolet Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary : Morena Baccarin Oliver Jonas Queen/The Green Arrow: Alan Tudyk Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp: Colleen Ann Villard-O'Shaughnessey Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards/The Invisible Woman: Erin Catherine Torpey Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn: Tara Strong Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy: Tasia Valenza Arthur Curry/King Orin/Aquaman: Kevin McKidd Queen Mera/Aquawoman: Sirena Irwin Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird: Elizabeth Ann Guttman a.k.a. Elizabeth Daily Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye: Chris Cox Lady Sif: Amy Pemberton Amora The Enchantress: Kari Wahlgren The Mandarin/Gene Khan/Zhang Tong/Tem Borjigin/Professor Arnold Brock/Xin Xhang a.k.a. Shin Shang: Matthew "Matt" Nable Malekith The Accursed: Stephen W. Stanton Thanos The Mad Titan: Isaac Charles Singleton Jr. Uxas/Darkseid: Michael Ironside Ultron: Tom Kane Brainiac/Vril Dox: Corey Burton Metallo/John Corben: Paul Blackthorne Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur: Idris Elba Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex: Keith Ferguson The Parasite/Rudy Jones: Keith Szarabajka Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent: Molly Caitlyn Quinn Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L: Allison Mack Captain Marvel VII/Ms. Marvel I/Binary/Warbird I/Carol Susan Jane Danvers: April Stewart She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters: Kathryn Ann "Katee" Sackhoff Peter Jason Quill/Star-Lord: Chris Cox Gamora: Nika Futterman Hawkman/Carter Hall: Christopher "Chris" Diamantopoulos Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders: Gillian MacLaren Jacobs James Rupert Rhodes/Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine: Bumper Robinson Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/The Falcon: Lance Reddick Ice/Icemaiden II/Tora Olafsdotter: Siobhan Flynn Fire/Green Fury/The Green Flame/Beatriz Bonilla da Costa: Maria Pilar Canals Barrera Booster Gold And Skeets/Michael Jon Carter: Thomas "Tom" Everett Scott And William Richard "Billy" West Blue Beetle III And The Scarab Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes: Freddy Rodriguez And Eric Lopez Red Devil/Kid Devil/Edward Alan "Eddie" Bloomberg: Daryl Christopher Sabara Blue Devil/Dan Cassidy: Lex Lang Ragman: Wally Kurth John Constantine/The Hellblazer: Matt Ryan The Enchantress/June Moone/Julie Moon: Tara Platt Agent Nightshade/Eve Eden: Laura Bailey Black Manta/David: Harry Joseph Lennix III Ocean Master/Prince Orm Marius: Matthew Mercer Captain Cold/Leonard Snart: Wentworth Earl Miller III Heat Wave/Mick Rory: Dominic Haakon Myrtvedt Purcell Cyborg/Victor "Vic" Stone: Khary Payton Beast Boy/Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan: Gregory Michael "Greg" Cipes Rachel "Raven" Roth/Raven: Tara Strong Atlee/Terra III: Ashley Suzanne Johnson Brother Blood II/Sebastian Blood IX: Troy Edward Baker Deathstroke The Terminator/Lieutenant Colonel Slade Joseph Wilson: Ronald N. "Ron" Perlman Deadpool/Wade Winston Wilson/Jack: Nolan Ramsey North Taskmaster/Anthony "Tony" Masters: Anthony Michael Ruivivar Silver Banshee II/Siobhan Smythe: Kari Samantha Wuhrer Killer Frost II/Louise Lincoln: Jennifer Hale Livewire II/Leslie Willis: Lori Petty Volcana (Metahuman)/Claire Selton: Peri Gilbin a.k.a. Peri Kay Oldham Deadshot/Floyd Lawton: Neal P. McDonough Neutron/Nathaniel Tryon: Peter Claver Cullen Gizmo I/Mikron O'Jeneus: David Kaye a.k.a. David V. Hope Mammoth/Baran Flinders: Daniel Riordan Bosses= Minibosses= Plasmus: Dee Bradley Baker Cinderblock: Dee Bradley Baker Overload: James Arnold Taylor Brimstone: John Kassir Mantis (New God): Jonathan Kimble "J.K." Simmons Riproar: Christopher "Chris" Rager Surtur: Rick Darrin "D." Wasserman Ymir: Paul Eiding Category:Galleries